Islaina Cullen
by Rylie1990
Summary: Islaina is the youngest Cullen sibling, she has come home from boarding School in England for a holiday. Islaina's life is about to get complicated when a wolf imprints on her, and the truth about her identity is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely love Twilight and have been thinking about this idea for a while. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue**

**Basically my story will be about a young Cullen named Islaina, she is 17 years old and currently attends a Boarding School in England. In this story Bella and Edward aren't married yet, but Jacob and Bella are still close friends.**

**Here is what I have for my story so far, please review! I know it's not very long but its just a starting chapter. I will continue if you like it!**

Bella was curious to know what had got all the Cullen's in such a frantic state. She turned to Edward hoping for an answer** "**My sister is coming to stay" Edward answered Bella's question before she had even asked it. Although Edward couldn't read Bella's mind he had got quite good at guessing what she was thinking.

"You have another sister?" Bella questioned, Edward had never mention her before.

"Yes her name is Islaina, she is 17 and goes to school in England" Edward explained. Bella frowned "17? Not 117?"

Edward smiled "Yes 17, the same age as you"

-x-

Islaina had arranged to travel home at night so Carlisle and Esme could collect her from the airport. Alice had gone with them to fetch her; she had missed Islaina while she was away.

It wasn't long before Esme spotted the teenager in the crowd of arrivals. "She's there" Esme cried as she rushed towards her.

Islaina was a petite brunette; she had golden brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing track pants and a pink vest top. Alice frowned as she looked at what the young girl was wearing "What happened to the dresses I sent you?" she asked.

"Track pants are more comfortable to travel in" Islaina smiled as she hugged Carlisle "Hey Daddy"

"Hey sweetie, how was you're flight?" Carlisle replied as he took her hand luggage. Alice put her arm around Islaina and led her out of the airport towards the car.

"I was ok I guess, long and boring but fine" Carlisle and Esme threw eachother a smile. She hadn't changed at all.

-x-

"So is she a…" Bella wondered, Edward hadn't told her much about Islaina

"No, well kind of Islaina is a little different to us, she is half human half vampire" Bella looked even more confused. Edward's explanation made no sense top her at all.

"How can she be half…is that even possible?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes, Islaina's mother was human. But her father was a vampire" Bella's eyes widened. Before Bella had chance to ask him any more questions she was interrupted "They're here" Edward smiled, he could read their minds as they drove towards the house.

Bella rushed out of Edward's bedroom and headed downstairs, as she got to the bottom Edward, Emmet and Rosalie were already stood at the door. Damn vampire speed Bella thought to herself. I will beat him one day.

As the door opened the Cullen siblings rushed toward the pretty petite brunette. "Ok, still part human" Islaina gasped as she was pulled into a group hug. Her siblings released her quickly, before taking a step back. Jasper had now come into the room "Jasper" Islaina smiled; she knew Jasper was still uncomfortable around her.

"And you must be Bella?" Islaina said as she walked slowly towards her. Bella nodded nervously "Alice told me all about you, I'm Islaina but I prefer to be called Izzy"

Islaina pulled Bella into an uncomfortable hug; Bella was a little shocked that Islaina felt warm. She smiled as she looked up into the eyes of the newest Cullen member and moved away awkwardly.

"What's for dinner I'm starving?" Islaina grinned as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes she eats too" Edward smiled as he noticed Bella looking at him for answers again.

The Cullen's followed Islaina into the kitchen, although they were pleased to see her, Bella couldn't help but noticed the nervous tension that now filled the house. Something was worrying the Cullen's they seemed uneasy about Islaina's return.

**Please review and let me know what you think, I have so many ideas for this fanfic!**

**Also just wanted to point out Islaina will develop a relationship with Jacob, and the identity her father is another twist in the story. Don't really want to give too much away though. **


	2. Who is she?

Bella had watched the Cullen's closely for the last few weeks; she still couldn't shake the feeling of worry that surrounded this young girl's arrival. Bella had witnessed the bond Islaina shared with each of her siblings. They were all extremely close, Bella had also noticed how protective the Cullen's were of Islaina.

Edward still hadn't said too much about his young sister. He kept the important details to himself. Bella was a little disappointed he didn't trust her enough to tell her the whole story. Bella now knew that Islaina had been raised from birth by Carlisle and Esme after Islaina's real mother died during child birth, she called them Mum and Dad.

Edward left out certain details but had told Bella, Islaina's father is the reason she was sent away to boarding school. It was too dangerous for him to know she existed. Bella wasn't happy with the lack of information she had been given about Islaina, but she knew that was all she was getting out of the Cullen's for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A storm had been brewing all day, so the Cullen's did what they always did; they headed into the woods to play baseball. As they got into their game they were shocked to be interrupted by some wolves.

Sam and his pack had sensed this new Cullen's arrival and wanted to check her out for themselves. Bella was surprised Jacob wasn't with the rest of the pack. She looked for him in the distance but couldn't see him.

Carlisle and Esme stood in front of their daughter instinctively "What do they want?" Carlisle asked Edward who was reading Sam's mind.

"They want to know who Islaina is" Edward explained.

"She is one of us" Carlisle's voice had always been calming. Sam bowed his head before flicking it up.

"He knows she is not exactly like us" Edward said with a worried tone in his voice. He realised what Sam was now thinking. "He thinks she might be dangerous, or pose a threat"

"That's ridiculous" Bella had now joined in on the conversation. "Izzy's not dangerous"

Bella noticed the circle of Cullen's that had now formed around Islaina, Esme and Carlisle were still stood at the front. "Please, I don't mean anyone any harm, I am just here to visit my family" Islaina had now come forward much to the horror of her older siblings.

Bella was shocked when Sam bowed his head; it was like Islaina had some influence over his reaction. Not quite the same thing as Jasper could do with controlling emotions but similar. The wolves turned and headed back into the woods.

Rosalie put her arm round Islaina "Come on lets get you home" she said softly as she led the way to the car. Bella had never seen this softer side of Rose; well not until Islaina arrived anyway. She seemed to have this affect on all the Cullen's and now Sam and the rest of his pack. _Thank god Jacob hadn't arrived with Sam, maybe Islaina would have had this affect on him as well _Bella thought quietly to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella was keen to find out more about Islaina, so she invited her to go to the movies.

The movies weren't a place Islaina visited often; in fact she had never been before until now. But she knew how much Bella meant to Edward so she decided to go along with Bella's idea. The thought of Islaina going to the movies amused Edward; he couldn't imagine his sister sat happily in a cinema full of people.

Islaina had always liked to be left alone. She had never been one to mix with others, well apart from her family. Even at boarding school Islaina pretty much kept herself to herself, she didn't want anyone to notice she was different. The thing was Islaina was more human than vampire so she still needed the same things as humans need to survive, food, water and sleep. The vampire part of her made her unnaturally fast and much stronger than a normal human being. These parts of her life made it impossible for Islaina to take part in school activities such as sports. Islaina also had the same hearing, vision and sense of smell as a vampire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella noticed how nervous Islaina seemed around all of these people; she smiled and led her to their seats. Islaina sat down and looked around at all the people. She made a mental note of where all the exits were, just in case she needed to make a quick getaway.

Everything fell silent as the film began. Bella kept glancing over at Islaina to make sure she was ok; she noticed how uneasy she seemed "We can go if you like" Bella said finally. Islaina gave her a grateful smile.

"Oh please, if you don't mind" She gasped. Bella stood up and headed out, she was followed closely by Islaina.

Islaina took a deep breath as they got outside into the fresh air, well as fresh as city air can be. "What time did Dad say he was picking us up?" Islaina asked Bella. Bella smiled it still sounded weird to hear Islaina call Carlisle Dad.

"After work I think, that gives us an hour. What did you want to do?" Bella asked as she looked at her watch. She looked up at Islaina who was now grinning widely.

"I'm starving, fancy grabbing a burger"

Bella returned her smile and nodded. "Sounds good, let's go" she added as she led Islaina towards McDonalds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Islaina took their trays of food and headed towards an empty table, before sitting down. Islaina was picking at her fries, she noticed Bella looking at her.

"What?" she smiled as she looked up at her "I can see you have a question"

"I do but I'm not sure how to ask it?" Bella replied shyly.

"Just try" Islaina knew Bella felt uncomfortable around her.

"Ok, Er…why do you go to boarding school?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Oh that's easy" Islaina giggled "My father, you know my real father is meant to be extremely dangerous. He doesn't know I exist and Carlisle and Esme want to keep it that way"

It was the first time Bella had heard Islaina refer to her parents as Carlisle and Esme. She knew there was far more to the story than Islaina was letting on, but Bella realised she obviously wasn't ready to talk about it so she didn't push her.

"Hey listen why don't you come to my house tomorrow night for dinner? I have told my dad about you and I think he really wants to meet you" Bella wondered. Islaina nodded, she thought it would be nice to meet Bella's family. After all Bella was soon to be a Cullen.

"Sure that would be nice" Islaina smiled as she slurped on her drink straw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before Carlisle came to pick them up. He dropped Bella at home first, before driving Islaina home "So how was the movies?" Carlisle asked his daughter curiously, he thought it was a bit strange he didn't collect them from the cinema like they had agreed.

"I don't like the movies" Carlisle smiled at Islaina, he had a feeling going to the movies wouldn't be her thing. "Bella's nice though. She's invited me to her house for tea tomorrow night so I can meet her dad" Islaina smiled, but Carlisle looked concerned. He didn't mention his worries to Islaina though. He knew if he protested to the meal, this would only make Islaina more adamant to go.

Carlisle decided the best thing to do for now was to keep quiet until he had spoken to Esme about it. If anyone could talk Islaina round it was her mother.

**Please review and let me know what your thoughts are about my story, and if you think I should continue. I won't update again until I have at least 5 reviews so please review.**

**Here are a few spoilers for my next chapter-**

**Islaina goes to Bella's for tea.**

**Alice has a shocking vision that involves Jacob Black, but what is it?**

**Edward shows his protective side!**


	3. Not my Sister!

After a long winded conversation with her mother Islaina finally managed to persuade Esme to let her go to Bella's house for tea, on one condition Edward went too.

Islaina was a little annoyed by this condition, but she had to admit she didn't realise how much fun it could be until Bella mentioned the fact Charlie didn't like Edward.

On the car journey to Bella's house, Edward filled his sister in on all the must know facts about Charlie. He also filled her in on the friends that the Swans keep.

"Oh my god, you are dating a girl who is friends with werewolves?" Islaina was stunned.

"No, she is friend with a werewolf. His name is Jacob" Edward corrected her. Islaina just grinned mischievously.

"And with all the information I have given you, I know you aren't going to cause any trouble are you Izzy" Edward warned.

"Me, trouble" Islaina grinned. Edward laughed he knew exactly what this look meant. As they pulled up outside Bella's house, Islaina smiled as she saw Bella rush out of the house and trip on the steps "Oh my god Bella, are you ok?" Islaina asked as she rushed to help Bella up. Islaina managed to curb her vampire speed as she saw Charlie come to the door. Charlie came down the steps and helped Islaina help Bella up.

"Hi you must be Charlie?" Islaina smiled, as she followed Charlie inside. Edward put his hand on Bella's back and followed her into the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob and the rest of the pack were extremely unnerved by the unfamiliar smell that surrounded Bella's house. They were used to the Cullen's odour, but this was something different. Jacob ignored warnings from Sam and decided to go and make sure Bella was ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and the rest of the Cullen's were sat in the lounge talking about Islaina's return "I don't know what's happened, all I do know is she doesn't want to go back to that school" Esme sighed. She knew Islaina was keeping something from them.

"Maybe one of us should talk to her?" Rosalie suggested.

"No, you know your sister, she will only open up when she is ready" Carlisle interrupted "If something has happened I'm sure she will tell us in her own time"

"She'll tell one of us anyway" Rosalie had a jealous tone in her voice as she looked at Alice, who's expression now looked worried.

"Alice what is it?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"They know she's there, they won't understand what she is" Alice now had a worried expression on her face "We don't have long he's on his way there now"

Esme quickly rushed to the phone and dialled Edward's number. She continued to watch Alice "What is it?" Esme asked cautiously, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what Alice had seen.

"Jacob" Alice's single word reply shocked the Cullen's

"What about him?" Emmet had now joined in with the conversation. He too was now worried for his sister's safety. Although they knew Edward was with her, the Cullen's realised he was no match for the pack. He would be out numbered.

"He's on his way to the house, but I can't see him past that. All I can see is Islaina" Alice tried to explain what she had seen, but even she was confused by her vision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Islaina, which part of England do you go to school in?" Charlie wondered curiously.

"A city called Inverness, its in Scotland" Islaina replied politely. "It's in a beautiful site, right up in the highlands" she continued.

"Sounds great" Charlie smiled; he had to admit he quite liked this Cullen. Mind you she wasn't exactly romantically interested in Bella.

Suddenly Edward sensed a presence outside the house, he could read Jacob's mind and tell how agitated he was. "Excuse me" Edward said as he stood up from the table and headed outside. Islaina looked confused by her brother's behaviour. It was now she realised why Charlie didn't like him, these don't exactly pass as good manners.

Edward walked down the steps and towards Jacob "She's my sister, she won't hurt anyone" Edward said quickly, Jacob didn't need to say anything.

"Stay the hell out of my head" Jacob spat furiously. Islaina's sensitive hearing meant that she could hear the conversation between Edward and Jacob. She quickly stood "I'm sorry Charlie, I'll be right back" she smiled as she headed outside.

"How can I stay out of your head? Your thoughts are so loud" Edward replied, trying to keep his cool. Both boys were stood extremely close by this point.

"What the hell is going on?" Islaina yelled from the door, as she walked towards both the guys she couldn't stop staring at Jacob.

Jacob was still stood very close to Edward; it wasn't until Bella called out that Jacob finally turned his head. Bella came rushing down the steps and was now stood beside Islaina.

Jacob frowned as he saw the beautiful stranger stood next to Bella, as his eyes moved up the girl he took in every detail the black skinny jeans and white flowing vest top she was wearing and the way her hair fell around her shoulders and then finally as his gaze was drawn to her eyes it was then he stopped…

Everything stopped, Jacob couldn't feel anything just the pulling of this beautiful girl. She was the force that now held him to the world, Jacob fell to his knees.

"No" Edward yelled as he grabbed Jacob's shirt and pulled him up to his feet "She's my baby sister"

Islaina quickly rushed towards Edward and pulled him away from Jacob. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she had to admit it was a little creepy. Edward relaxed as soon as he felt Islaina's touch.

Charlie had come outside to see what the fuss was about; he was surprised to see Jacob. Islaina managed to drag Edward to the car "I'm so sorry Charlie" she apologised. Bella got into the back of the car "I'll be home at 10" Bella yelled.

Charlie and Jacob just stood and watched the car disappear.

"What the hell was that all about?" Islaina frowned as she turned to face Edward. Islaina was driving.

"Jacob imprinted" Edward replied as he turned to a shocked Bella "On Islaina" he added.

"Imprinted, what the hell does that mean?" Islaina wasn't really sure what Edward was talking about, but judging by his reaction she had a feeling it wasn't a good thing.

**Ok so I am not really sure about that chapter, your thoughts would be great. Please review the more reviews I get the more chapters I will add. **

**Those who review will be sent a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**Next time-**

**The Cullen's reaction to Jacob's imprint!**

**Islaina gets to know Jacob, how will she feel about the imprint?**

**The pack's reaction to Jacob's imprint!**


	4. Imprinting

Islaina and Edward were greeted by their worried family "What happened?" Carlisle asked as he rushed towards them. Bella was hiding behind Edward; she wasn't sure how the Cullen's were going to react.

"Edward?" Esme interrupted "What is it?"

"Jacob imprinted on Islaina" Edward's announcement caused mixed reactions from the Cullen's. Emmet and Rosalie were furious, Jasper didn't really show any emotions (but then again he never did). Esme and Carlisle looked worried, but Edward's attention turned to Alice who was grinning widely.

"Why is a good thing?" Edward asked Alice as soon as he read her thoughts.

"Don't you understand, if Jacob has imprinted on Islaina this means none of the other members of the pack can harm her. They have to protect her now" Alice was shocked she was the only one who had come to this conclusion.

"Shut up Alice" Rose spat furiously.

"No Alice is right, Jacob imprinting on Islaina could turn out to be a good thing after all" Esme finally interrupted.

"Ok so know we have established how you all feel about this, maybe someone would like to explain to me what the hell is imprinting" Islaina spat, this question had been bugging her since she left Bella's house. Edward seemed a little too preoccupied to answer her question earlier.

"It's hard to explain, but it basically means he is bound to you now, by a bond that is stronger than any you could imagine" Carlisle tried to explain the best way he could. Bella smiled a little when she saw how confused Islaina still looked.

"It means he is connected to you. I'll explain it to you the way he explained it to me _It's not like love at first sight. It's more like…gravity moves…suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore she does…You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover or a friend." _Bella remembered what Jacob had said to her word for word. She noticed the tears in Islaina's eyes.

"What and that's how he feels about me now?" Islaina was gob smacked, she had never heard of this before.

"Yeah" Bella smiled, she was glad Islaina didn't seem freaked out by Jacob's imprinting. Mind you she couldn't say the same for the rest of the Cullen's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her hectic day with Bella and Edward, Islaina decided to get an early night there was still so much she didn't understand about Jacob's imprinting, but she was going to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Jacob had imprinted on Islaina, every morning when Islaina got up she noticed Jacob was laid outside the Cullen's house in wolf form, and this morning wasn't any different. Islaina got out of bed, slipped into her black silk dressing gown and headed downstairs and into the kitchen, she could hear the rest of her siblings were already gathered there.

"Is he outside again?" Islaina asked as she looked out of the window and saw Jacob in wolf form laid outside in the trees.

"Yep, it's all to do with the imprinting apparently" Rosalie sighed.

"Well I think it's sweet" Alice interrupted; Islaina and Rosalie smiled at eachother.

"It's creepy" Rosalie said, causing Islaina to frown at her.

"Rose, be nice" she snapped "Maybe I should go outside and talk to him" Islaina suggested. Emmet and Jasper looked horrified at their sister's idea.

"No, that's not going to happen" Emmet said firmly

"Oh for goodness sake, I'll be fine you heard what Alice said last night. Now Jacob has imprinted none of them can hurt me" Islaina was getting tired of her siblings over protectiveness.

"Well I think it's a great idea" Alice chimed in again causing Rose, Emmet and Jasper to glare at her "If Jacob's imprinted on Islaina then the least she could do is get to know him"

"Get to know who?" Esme and Carlisle had now entered the house, they had been out hunting "Jacob's not there if that's who you are talking about, he left when we got back" Carlisle informed them.

Islaina looked a little sad, she rushed to the window and realised her dad was right Jacob had already gone. Islaina knew she had to speak to Jacob, Alice was right the least she could do was get to know him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Islaina spent most of the day at home with her family they were helping her to decorate her bedroom. Suddenly as Islaina hung some pictures Alice noticed her face light up.

"What?" She asked Islaina curiously.

"He's here" Islaina grinned before rushing out of the house and towards Jacob. She was shocked to see he was in human form this time. Islaina got shivers as she watched him walking towards her; Jacob was wearing a pair of dark grey cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt.

"Hi" Islaina said nervously, she still wasn't sure how she should behave around Jacob. She could feel eyes burning into the back of her and she was right Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rose Jasper and Alice were all stood n the front steps watching Jacob and Islaina closely. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked Jacob, he nodded simply and headed into the woods Islaina followed him.

"Keep watching them Alice?" Esme ordered, she was worried for Islaina.

"I'll let you know if I see anything" Alice smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob and Islaina had been walking for almost an hour and none of them had said a word. They had been peeking at eachother when they thought the other one wasn't looking though. "Look, I don't really understand what you want form me" Islaina said finally breaking the silence between them. Jacob just stopped dead.

"I'm not expecting anything from you" he said softly. Islaina nodded as she walked back to him "Look I know this is hard for you to understand but I don't want you to do anything, all I want right now is to be around you"

"It's just I am finding all this a little weird, you'll have to be patient with me" Islaina smiled, she noticed Jacob frowning so she gently took hold of his hand. Jacob jumped, he was surprised by the fact Islaina's touch felt warm and not icy like he expected.

"God your burning up" Islaina said as she pulled Jacob's and up and hold it too her face "Why are you so hot?" Jacob grinned widely, something had amused him.

"They really didn't tell you nothing about me did they?" he laughed.

"Nope, I guess that's where you could fill me in" Islaina suggested. The pair of them continued to walk and talk, they realised just how much they had in common and Islaina had started to notice just how attracted she was to Jacob. She had to admit she thought he was hot the first time she saw him standing outside Bella's house. After all their walking they finally ended up back at the Cullen's house "Well here we are" Jacob said awkwardly as they arrived at the front door.

"Yep" Islaina felt a little shaky but not in a bad way "Er…listen you know so much about me and my family and I have realised today how little I know about yours. I know its only early days but I would really like it if you would take me to meet them one day" Islaina leaned forwards and gave Jacob a quick peck on the cheek before heading inside. Jacob watched her walk inside the house and then turned and headed back into the woods.

"Don't even ask me I know you were all listening" Islaina said as she walked into the lounge. The Cullen's just grinned as they watch Islaina sink into a chair; this girl knew them all so well.

**Hope that was ok for you guys. Please review and let me know what you think, would love to hear your comments.**

**Next time-**

**Islaina and Bella get know eachother better.**

**Jacob and Edward continue to clash over Islaina.**

**Jacob and Islaina share their first kiss!**


	5. Kissing you!

**Ok so firstly and most importantly I want to apologise for my lack of updates. I have finally settled back in at home after nearly a month in hospital.**

**I was rushed in due to high blood pressure and I was told that because I was pregnant this was quite dangerous. Well you will be pleased to know I had my baby last week and we are now back at home. **

**Anyways here is my next chapter.**

Islaina was quite looking forward to her day at La Push beach with Bella. They had arranged to meet Jacob there.

Edward on the other hand was not happy with the idea of both Bella and Islaina going so far without any proper protection. Granted La Push wasn't that far away but because of the treaty, it might as well have been the other side of the planet. Edward sulked as he watched Bella and Islaina load Bella's truck with a picnic rug and basket "This is going to be so much fun" Islaina exclaimed as she opened the door to get in. Bella couldn't help but smile at Islaina's enthusiasm, she had realised over the last few days that Jacob's imprint on Islaina hadn't been wasted. Islaina obviously felt something for the young wolf.

"If her touches you I swear I'll…" Edward frowned as he put his arm across the door so Islaina could close it.

"I hope he does touch me actually" Islaina teased, causing Bella to laugh.

"Right that's it get out" Edward snapped as he tried to pull Islaina out of the car.

"Oh relax, I'm kidding for goodness sake Edward I will be perfectly safe" Islaina smiled as she pulled her arm away from Edward's grip.

Edward reluctantly backed off and walked round the other side of the car to Bella; he gave her a kiss and closed the door "Be careful ok" he said firmly, Bella nodded before starting up the engine and eventually heading for La Push Beach.

"So are you looking forward to seeing Jacob again" Bella already knew the answer to this question.

"Yes, oh god yes. But I have no idea why" Islaina exclaimed. Bella smiled.

"I have a good idea" she grinned; although Bella didn't see Jacob like that she had to admit he was extremely hot.

"Yeh ok, there is that" Islaina agreed when she realised what Bella was thinking. Both girls laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before they arrived at La Push; Bella pulled up outside Jacob's house "What's going on?" Islaina wondered as she saw the house "This isn't the beach"

Islaina noticed Jacob walking towards the truck so she climbed out "Oh come on you didn't think I was going to spend all day playing gooseberry did you?" Bella grinned Islaina frowned at Bella she had no idea what she was going to do now.

"Come on there's someone I want you to meet" Jacob smiled as he took Islaina by the hand and led her into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Islaina wondered.

"Well you know you said you would like to meet my family, well I am going to take you to them" he explained, Islaina stopped dead

"What" she gasped "You can't be serious"

"Relax, it'll be fine, they can't hurt you remember? Besides they are all very keen to meet you" Jacob said as he started to lead her again.

Jacob was very impressed that Islaina had managed to keep up with him, without even breaking a sweat. Islaina was happy when they reached a house, suddenly a brown haired woman came bouncing down the stairs "Oh my god this must be Islaina" she said as she stopped just in front of her "Wow Jake you were right she is pretty, hi I'm Emily"

Islaina smiled and returned Emily's hug, before her attention was turned to three men who had appeared at the doorway of the house. "Islaina, this is Paul, Quil and Seth" Jacob introduced them to Islaina.

"Hi" Islaina smiled as she looked at the men, she jumped as she felt Jacob squeeze her hand.

"Sorry" he apologised quickly as he released his grip a little.

After spending a couple of hours with some of Jacob's pack Islaina decided she should go back to Bella, it wasn't fair to leave her by herself all day. Jacob agreed, he was a little disappointed that Sam or Leah hadn't put in an appearance but there was always next time he thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jacob and Islaina made their way back through the woods Jacob was surprised when he felt Islaina grab his hand, she linked her fingers through his and flashed him a smile.

Islaina had started to feel a lot more comfortable around Jacob now and he had started to notice this. "Thank you for today" she said breaking the silence.

"That's ok, I was kind of hoping Sam and Leah would make an effort but never mind" Jacob replied.

Suddenly Islaina slipped on some wet leaves and almost fell to the floor; Jacob grabbed her and stopped her from falling completely. Islaina laughed loudly "Oh god I'm sorry" she giggled.

"I thought you guys were meant to have exceptional balance" Jacob teased as he helped her up.

"I'm part human remember" Islaina blushed; she had noticed how close Jacob was to her now. Islaina took a deep breath as Jacob reached up and moved some hair away from her face, they both moved forward slowly until their lips finally met.

The kiss they shared was magical Islaina didn't want it to end, but as soon as it started to get a bit intense she realised it needed to stop before they got too lost in the moment. Islaina pulled away slowly not wanting Jacob to think he had done something wrong. She left both hands resting on his chest as she looked up into his eyes, Islaina could feel his heart pounding. He was burning hot, which some how didn't seem to bother Islaina anymore.

Islaina couldn't explain the feeling that was now rushing around inside her. Jacob Black had made a connection with her by imprinting. And now after this kiss Islaina couldn't help thinking that she had made a connection of her own "Wow" Jacob smiled as he put his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, before leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

Their moment was interrupted by a beeping noise is Islaina's pocket, she giggled as she moved away and reached into her pocket for her phone, she read the message

**You naughty girl, please be careful! Alice x x **

Islaina smiled at the message before putting her phone back in her pocket "Who was that?" Jacob wondered as he held her hand and they headed back towards his house.

"Oh it was just Alice, wanting to know if I was going to be home for tea" Islaina lied

Jacob was highly amused by this "What they cook now?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"No, it was just her way of being nosey" Islaina replied as she rested her head on Jacob's shoulder "I don't want to go home" she sighed under her breath.

"Then don't" Jacob replied causing Islaina to look up. She had forgotten about his incredible hearing.

"What" she asked curiously.

"Don't go back, stay here with me" he suggested.

"I can't what about my family, they would never approve" Islaina couldn't wasn't sure what to say.

"Because I'm a werewolf?" Jacob seemed angry.

"No, of course not" Islaina grabbed Jacob's hands and pulled him towards her, she knew she had to calm him down before he lost it completely. Islaina didn't want to end up like Emily "My family are old school"

Jacob frowned "What the hell does that mean?" he spat. Islaina tightened her grip on his hands.

"They would never agree to me living with you unless we were married" Jacob calmed instantly when Islaina explained. Jacob was now wearing a cheesy grin "What are you thinking now?" Islaina wondered.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, come on lets go before my dad sends out a search party"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Islaina was surprised when she got back to Jacob's house, Billy and Bella had cooked up a storm.

"Hello Islaina, I was wondering if my son was actually going to introduce us" Billy said as he moved forwards and shook Islaina's hand "Now we have made some dinner, Bella tells me you eat like us"

Jacob's eyes widened he couldn't believe his dad had said this. Islaina just giggled "Yes I do, I love food. What did you make?" she said as she walked into the lounge.

"So how did it go?" Bella asked as he walked closer to Jacob.

"Great" he replied not wanting to give too much away. Bella was hoping for a little more than that but she decided to leave it, she was pretty sure Islaina would tell her everything on the drive back to the Cullen's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Bella and Islaina headed home "Thanks for dinner Billy" Islaina smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh I like her" Billy teased as he looked up at Jacob, who hit him in the back.

"Shut up" he frowned as he followed Islaina to the car, Islaina felt a little uncomfortable kissing Jacob in front of Bella and Billy so she gave him a quick peck on the lips, before turning and getting into the truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Islaina talked about Jacob all the way back to the Cullen's house. Bella was extremely excited to hear about the kiss, and she laughed when Islaina told her about the marriage incident. As the girls arrived in the drive way Islaina was stunned to see Jacob come out of the woods.

"Jake what are you…?" Islaina said before being interrupted by a passionate kiss from Jacob. Bella turned away instantly she had no idea where to look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god" Rosalie exclaimed as she saw the kiss out of the window, Emmet and Alice rushed towards the window.

"What the?" Emmet snarled as he rushed to the door followed closely by Rosalie. Edward came pounding down the stairs; he too had witnessed the kiss through the window upstairs. They were just about to open the door when they were stopped.

"Please leave them" It was Esme

"You can't be serious" Edward argued.

"Please don't argue with your mother" Carlisle interrupted "I'm not happy about this situation either, but from what I can see Islaina isn't exactly pushing him away"

"So we just let it happen?" Rosalie spat furiously.

"Yes, it's what she wants" Alice was now standing next to Esme and Carlisle.

**Ok so please let me know what you think. I would be interested to know what you would like to see happen next so please review and let me know.**

**Next time-**

**Jacob and Islaina spend more time together.**

**Jacob has a question for Carlisle but what is it and will he agree?**


	6. Suspicious

**6 months later**

"See you later" Islaina sung cheerfully as she bounced down the stairs and headed straight out the front door and straight into Jacob's arms for a passionate kiss "Urgh, do you think they will ever grow out of that" Rosalie groaned as she watched Jacob and Islaina kissing.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy they're in love" Alice beamed

"Yes but they have been like this for 6 months" Rosalie argued "Surely the honeymoon period has worn off now"

Alice just rolled her eyes and turned to watch Islaina and Jacob head into the woods hand in hand. Alice was so pleased for her sister but she couldn't help wondering what was playing on Islaina's mind. Alice realised Edward already knew what had happened at boarding school because he had read her mind. But Alice was a little disappointed Islaina hadn't confided in her yet. Islaina and Alice had always been so close.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jacob wondered as he put his arm around Islaina. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You choose" she smiled weakly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jacob stopped and turned to face Islaina.

"I overheard mum and dad talking this morning, they are thinking about sending me back to boarding school" Islaina sighed.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed "No they can't do that, I thought they were happy you were home" Jacob couldn't believe Carlisle and Esme were planning to do this. Islaina was his whole reason for existence now, he wasn't about to lose her.

"I don't want to go" Islaina whispered "I'm happy here…with you"

Jacob pulled Islaina into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head "I won't let them you send you back there I promise" Jacob replied.

"How can you stop them?" Islaina wondered.

"I have a plan don't worry they won't send you away again" Jacob knew there only one way he could make Islaina stay. But he would have to speak to her parents first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Jacob walked Islaina home. But this time he didn't leave her on the doorstep he went into the house. "What do you want?" Emmet spat as he saw Jacob walk into the lounge holding Islaina's hand tightly.

"Emmet please" Islaina frowned "Daddy, Jacob wants to speak with you" she smiled as she turned to face Carlisle.

"Very well, Jacob would you like to follow me" Carlisle smiled as he led Jacob out of the lounge and into the woods, Jasper and Emmet rose to follow but Islaina stood in front of them.

"I think he wants to speak to Dad alone" she scalded. Both Emmet and Jasper returned to their seats. Luckily for Islaina, Edward had gone out with Bella for the day, she knew if she had taken Jacob into the house while Edward was there, Edward would have surely kicked off.

After about 10 minutes both Jacob and Carlisle came back into the room both wearing a smile "What's going on?" Islaina wondered curiously.

"I'll see you tonight" Jacob grinned as he kissed Islaina gently on the cheek; Islaina frowned as she watched him leave the room. She watched through the window as he ran on into the woods.

"Daddy?" she frowned hoping to get an answer out of Carlisle, but he just smiled.

Islaina was getting extremely suspicious about what was going on especially when Alice told her to wear something nice for her evening with Jacob. Islaina put on her red strapless dress and black shoes. Her hair was down and hanging around her shoulders.

Jacob was blown away as he watched Islaina walking out of the house and towards him "Wow you look beautiful" he grinned as he kissed her gently before taking her hand and leading her into the woods.

"So what did you and my dad talk about earlier" Islaina's curiosity got the better of her.

"You'll see" Jacob grinned. He led her deeper into the woods before stopping at a picnic blanket.

"What's this?" Islaina smiled as she looked at the food laid out nicely on the blanket "Did you do this?"

"No it was Alice mostly" Jacob smiled "Here sit down" he added as he helped her sit on the ground.

"Jake, what's going on" Islaina wondered as she watched Jacob uncovering the food.

"I just wanted to do something special for you" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Mmm and you needed to talk to my dad about taking me for a picnic" Islaina frowned. Jacob just laughed he was finding Islaina's impatience highly amusing.

"Just relax and enjoy the food" Jacob replied, he watched Islaina picking at the food on her plate; he could see she was still trying to work out what was going on "If you must know I was talking to your dad about boarding school" Jacob added causing Islaina's head to flick up.

"What?" she had a disappointed tone in her voice.

"And to ask his permission" Jacob added

"Permission? For what?" Islaina was now confused. Her confusion turned to excitement when she watched Jacob reach into his pocket and pull out a small gold object "Oh my god" she gasped.

"Islaina Cullen I have loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you…literally" Jacob started with a cheeky smile "Will you marry me?"

Islaina studied the ring in Jacob's hand it was yellow gold with a cloudy white stone in the middle of it, Jacob noticed her frowning.

"Baby I'm kind of hanging here" he smiled nervously.

"What stone is that?" Islaina frowned. Jacob just smirked.

"Moonstone" he replied still waiting for an answer.

"Good choice…lets see if it fits" Islaina took the ring out of Jacob hand and slid it on her engagement finger "Alice gave you my ring size too right?" She grinned cheekily. Jacob nodded.

"So does that mean…" Jacob wondered. Islaina nodded excited "Yes, Yes of course I will marry you"

Jacob threw his arms around Islaina causing her to fall backwards and bang her head on the ground.

"OW" Islaina laughed Jacob sat up a little.

"Oh my god I'm sorry are you ok?" Jacob asked fretfully. Islaina just nodded grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer for a kiss.

**Hope that was ok for you all please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Wedding Day Nerves

Jacob was surprised when he saw the white Volvo XC-90 pulling outside his house. Islaina climbed out of the car and walked over to Jacob "Hey husband" she giggled as she kissed him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jacob wondered

"Oh well that's nice" she teased.

"No I didn't mean it like that, but I'm not supposed to see you until tomorrow remember?" Jacob reminded Islaina "Alice's orders"

Islaina frowned "I know but she is driving me crazy, I had to get out of that house"

Jacob laughed "Alice being a bit over powering is she, you do surprise me" he joked. Islaina hit Jacob's chest playfully "Sorry" he apologised with a cheeky grin.

"I don't see why we have to do all this really, we're already married in the eyes of your tribe" Islaina frowned, she and Jacob had, had a traditional Quileute Ceremony a few days before which now meant they were officially married in the eyes of Jacob's tribe.

"Yes but were not legally married and I didn't walk into a house of blood suckers to ask your father's permission to marry you for nothing" Jacob grinned "Besides I'm kinda looking forward to seeing you in your dress tomorrow"

Suddenly Islaina's Iphone rang in her pocket "Here we go" she sighed as she read the screen **Alice **was flashing "Hello Alice"

"Islaina Cullen you get yourself back to this house right now, you know its bad luck to see the groom before the wedding" Alice ordered down the phone. Jacob was chuckling away in the back ground.

"I was just gonna go for a walk" Islaina protested.

"Don't make me come out there and get you, get back in that car and come home right now" Alice said finally before hanging up.

"I'd better go, I think she means it" Islaina smiled weakly at Jacob who now had both hands resting on her waist.

"Just think after tomorrow it will all be over and we can spend as much time as we want together" Jacob said before kissing her on the end of her nose.

"Love you" Islaina said as Jacob closed the door of her Volvo, he leant in the open window and kissed her again. Islaina laughed as her Iphone beeped she picked it up and read the message **I said now A x x**

Jacob smirked as he read the message "You'd better go" he whispered as he kissed her one last time "I love you too by the way" Jacob said quickly as he remembered what Islaina had said to him before she received the text from Alice.

Islaina laughed a little before driving away Jacob watched lovingly as she disappeared down the road.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ok I'm back" Islaina yelled as she walked into the house, Bella suddenly came rushing out of the lounge "Thank god" she laughed "I was pretty sure Alice was going to explode in there"

"I heard that" Alice frowned as she walked towards Islaina "You need to go to bed and get some sleep"

"Alice its 9 o'clock I'm not 9 years old" Islaina argued.

"I know but you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" Alice frowned before gently nudging her in the direction of the stairs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was early when Islaina was woken by a voice "Izzy" the voice whispered.

"MMM" Islaina buried her head under her cream duvet "Go away" she groaned.

"Izzy come on you need to get up" the voice insisted. Islaina poked her head out of the covers and looked at her clock beside her bed.

"Jesus Alice its 6.30 its still night time" Islaina protested.

"Yes and you are getting married in less than 5 hours, we have so much to do" Alice replied as she pulled the covers off Islaina.

"Urgh, fine I'm up" Islaina got up and headed into the bathroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen's were sat in the kitchen waiting for Islaina "I can't believe our little girl is getting married today" Esme sighed.

"Yeah to a dog" Rosalie interrupted.

"Rose" Carlisle warned "Islaina has made her choice and we all need to respect that"

"Respect what?" Islaina asked as she walked into the kitchen wearing a white waffle dressing gown and her hair in a towel.

"Nothing sweetheart" Esme quickly replied "How are you feeling about today are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous? I know he will be there Momma" Islaina smiled as she sat at the table and tucked into the pancakes Esme had cooked her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The relaxing morning Islaina had hoped for, had now turned into complete madness. Islaina decided to hide in her bedroom to escape it all; she was surprised when she heard Bella knocking on her door.

"Hey" Islaina smiled as Bella walked in.

"Hi you look beautiful" Islaina gasped when she saw the purple fitted capped sleeve knee length dress Bella was wearing.

"Thank you" Bella blushed

"I take it your trying to escape the chaos too" Islaina grinned as she brushed her hair.

"Something like that, it's so peaceful in here" Bella laughed as she sat on the end of Islaina's bed.

Suddenly Alice and Rosalie burst through the door "You were saying?" Islaina smirked.

"We need to do your hair and make-up" Alice announced as she sat Islaina on the chair in front of her dressing table.

Bella watched curiously as Alice and Rosalie did Islaina's hair and make-up. When the girls were done Islaina looked in the mirror and was pleased by what she saw "You did listen then" Islaina smiled as she looked at herself.

Islaina's hair was in a loose bun with flowers down one side, she had diamond droplet ear-rings in her ears and her make-up was natural "Time for the dress" Alice grinned widely.

Islaina didn't have a clue what kind of dress Alice had picked for her but she trusted her sister completely. As Alice slowly unzipped the bag Islaina gasped "Oh wow"

"You like?" Alice smiled excitedly "Come on lets get it on you"

After 15 minutes Islaina was finally in her wedding dress "You look awesome" Bella smiled as she noticed how shy Islaina seemed.

"Come on he's waiting" Alice smiled as she took her sister by the arm and led her downstairs where Esme and Carlisle were waiting for them. Alice, Rosalie and Bella headed out to the garden.

"You look so beautiful and grown up" Esme said as she took Islaina's hands "Oh honey your shaking" she gasped.

"I'm fine really, it's just…" Islaina trailed off, she wasn't sure if she should be having this conversation with her parents.

"Islaina this will always be your home, whatever happens" Carlisle reassured her, it was like he knew what she was thinking.

"Thank you daddy" Islaina smiled as she kissed both Carlisle and Esme on the cheek.

Islaina frowned as she watched Carlisle pull a box out of his pocket and handed it to her "What's this?" Islaina wondered.

"Open it" Esme smiled. Islaina gasped as she opened it. Starring back at her was a silver oval shaped locket.

"I love it" Islaina grinned widely as she took it out of the box; Esme took the necklace off Islaina and unclasped it.

"It was your mother's she wanted us to give it to you on your wedding day. There is a picture of her inside, this way she can be with you on this special day" Esme explained as Islaina turned round so Esme could put the locket on her.

Islaina had tears in her eyes "Thank you" she replied as she held the locket in her hand for a few moments.

"Its time" Carlisle interrupted as he held is arm out, Islaina looped her arm through it and smiled. Esme went ahead of them and sat in her seat nodding at Jacob to reassure him they were on their way outside.

As the harp music played Islaina and Carlisle walked towards the arch which had been decorated with white and pale pink roses, standing under it in a black tuxedo was Jacob his eyes sparkled and his smiled widened as he watched Islaina walking toward him with her veil delicately covering her face. Carlisle put him hand on top of Islaina's, as he felt her squeeze his arm.

The walk down the aisle seemed like miles but eventually Islaina stopped beside Jacob "You look incredible" Jacob whispered before Carlisle handed Jacob Islaina's hand.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the registrar announced.

"I do" Carlisle replied gently, before kissing his daughter gently on the cheek and going to sit beside Esme.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There were only a few people present at Islaina and Jacob's wedding and that is exactly how they wanted it. Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Charlie, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Sam, Emily, Paul, Leah, Seth and Embry had all been invited to the ceremony which tool place in the woodland just outside Islaina's house.

After the vows and exchanging of gold rings Islaina and Jacob were now finally legally married.

Islaina and Jacob didn't want a wedding reception so they decided to go straight on their honeymoon which had been arranged by Alice of course. It was a beautiful villa which was situated on the Cullen's own private island.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After Islaina and Jacob had arrived at the Villa there was only one thing going through their minds. The wedding night activities and it was safe to say both of them were equally as nervous.

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to upload this chapter; I promise I will be quicker with the next one. If you would like to know what Islaina's wedding dress looks like then PM me and I will send you a link.**

**Please R & R x x**


	8. Honeymoon

Islaina and Jacob had been sat on the Cullen's private beach outside their Villa for nearly an hour both of them as equally as nervous about what the night held for them "So what now?" Islaina said nervously breaking the silence as she traced circles in the sand.

Jacob could see she was nervous so he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently "Whatever you want we could stay here or go back to the Villa" Jacob smiled as he pulled away and moved some hair from Islaina's face and tucked it behind her ear.

Islaina looked out and saw the reflection of the moon in the water "I like it here" she smiled as she kissed Jacob again "So what now" Jacob smiled cheekily as he pulled away. Islaina laughed and hit Jacob's chest playfully before getting up quickly and running away. Jacob managed to catch up with her and his force knocked her to the ground. Both of them laughed as they lay on the sand Islaina was under Jacob, he was leaning up on his elbows so he could see her face.

It was at that moment they both realised the position they were in and for the first time all night, they didn't feel nervous anymore, they just went with it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Islaina woke up in bed, she was a little shocked because she has no memory as too how she got there. Jacob was still sleeping beside her; she turned and started blowing gently on his face causing him to flinch "Hey" he groaned as he wafted Islaina away from his face "Stop"

Islaina couldn't help but giggle at how cute Jacob looked as he screwed up his nose, she blew gently on his face again this time causing him to open his eyes "Ok I'm awake you happy" Jacob frowned with a half smile, as soon as he looked at Islaina's face he knew he couldn't stay angry with her for long.

"Extremely happy" Islaina grinned sweetly as she kissed Jacob's cheek "So Mr Black what did you want to do today?"

A suggestive smile crept slowly across Jacob's face as soon as Islaina asked him the question "I can think of a few things Mrs Black" he replied as he grabbed her and gently turned her over so she was on her back. Islaina giggled as Jacob planted gently kiss all down her neck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Cullen's had been staring at the letter from Jane (Volturi) for almost ten minutes, none of them had a clue what to say.

The letter was basically asking about Bella and when she was going to be changed, it mentioned something about consequences and a visit from the Volturi to Forkes if things were still the same "So what does this mean?" Bella asked nervously when she noticed how concerned the Cullen's seemed.

"It means if we don't change you then they are coming here" Rosalie explained harshly.

"Rose" Esme warned as she glared at her daughter.

"Maybe we should call Izzy" Edward suggested.

"No she needn't be worried about this right now, let her have her time with Jacob" Carlisle replied in his usual calm tone, however Esme's uneasy posture hadn't gone unnoticed by Bella. She was curious as to why this letter from Jane had them all so worried.

"Edward maybe you should take Bella out for a while" Edward stood quickly when he realised his father wasn't asking. Carlisle knew Edward could read his mind and would guess what he wanted to talk about.

Bella frowned as she followed Edward out of the Cullen house and into the woodland just near the house "What's this about Edward?" Bella said finally as she stopped dead.

"It's noting for you to worry about Bella" Edward replied.

"Obviously it is, I'm not stupid please if this is about me then have a right to know what is going on" Bella snapped as she got more annoyed at the secrecy.

"This isn't about you Bella, it's about Islaina" Edward snapped back.

"What about her? Is this about her being married to Jacob?" Bella wondered.

"Yes" Edward replied simply causing suspicion from Bella, she realised Edward was lying but she knew he wasn't gong to tell her the truth right now, so she decided to admit defeat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a morning of 'fun' Jacob and Islaina decided to go for a walk around the island "I still can't believe your dad bought your mum an Island" Jacob said as he help Islaina down a rocky ledge.

"Technically he didn't buy it for her, it belongs to the family, my Dad just named it after my mum" Islaina smiled as she took Jacob's hand and followed him.

"Really?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Nah" Islaina giggled "It was a wedding anniversary present or something, I just wanted to make you feel better"

"Why would I need to feel better?" Jacob frowned as he stopped and looked at his wife.

"Well I didn't want to put you under any pressure" Islaina smiled "I'm not expecting an island for our wedding anniversary, I know you…"

"Aren't as loaded as your family?" Jacob snapped.

"No Jake that's not what I meant" Islaina tried to explain.

"Well I'm sorry I don't meet your high standards, I didn't realise I had to buy you" Jacob was furious; Islaina's body shook as she watched him lose his cool. She remembered the story of how Emily got the scars on her face and right now Islaina was terrified.

"Jake you're scaring me" was all Islaina could manage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Cullen's were all sat in the lounge when they heard the bounding of footsteps down the stairs "We have to call Islaina" Alice cried as she ran into the lounge looking extremely frightened for her sister.

"Why what is it?" Esme gasped as she and Carlisle stood quickly.

Edward turned sharply to Alice when he read her mind and realised what she had seen "Has it already happened?" he asked frantically.

"What's going on?" Rosalie said as she stood up she was now stood beside Edward, Esme and Carlisle "Alice what did you see?" Rosalie added as she put her hands on Alice's arms.

"Islaina, I don't know if it's already happened or if it's about to" Alice stuttered as she tried to explain to her family what she had seen.

"Alice please just tell us" Esme snapped, this was the first time Bella had seen Esme raise her voice to anyone.

"I saw him phase" Alice frowned as she thought about her vision.

"Jacob?" Emmet interrupted cautiously.

Alice nodded "Yes he was standing right beside Islaina" she said grimly. Carlisle quickly reached for the phone and dialled Islaina's cell phone.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Islaina's Iphone vibrated frantically in her pocket, she had an idea of who it might be but her gaze hadn't moved from Jacob, he was now breathing extremely heavily "Jacob please calm down" Islaina whispered as calmly as she could as she moved a little closer towards him, she reached out for his hand but he moved away.

"Don't get too close" Jacob warned, Islaina could see in his eyes that he didn't want to hurt her "Is that honestly what you think of me?" Jacob asked when he felt Islaina was standing far enough away from him.

"No, how can you say that?" Islaina frowned "And I'm sorry if I offended you, I love you Jake the last thing I want to do is upset you" Islaina said as she looked straight into Jacob's eyes. She remained quiet for a few minutes before walking towards him as she got closer she was shocked when he moved again.

"Jake please" Islaina gasped with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry"

"No it's not that" Jacob said as he stared at the floor "I nearly lost it"

"Look at me Jacob black" Islaina said firmly as she lifted his head with her hand "Nearly but didn't, you're stronger than that babe" she smiled.

"I need to go" Jake was still shocked by his own outburst, as he ran deeper into the caves on the beach he phased. Islaina watched him run away with tears in her eyes. She jumped as she felt her Iphone vibrating frantically again she reached into her pocket and took it out "Its OK I'm fine" Islaina said before anyone on the other end spoke, she heard a relieved sigh from Carlisle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Cullen's were waiting anxiously for news "Ok sweetheart enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, and don't worry I'm sure it'll all be ok" Carlisle said softly as he hung up the phone.

"Well" Esme asked impatiently.

"Islaina's fine, apparently she had and argue with Jacob over something silly and he did lose his temper" Carlisle explained.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted alone with her" Rosalie interrupted angrily.

"But" Carlisle frowned as he looked at Rosalie disapprovingly "He managed to calm himself before phasing"

"I knew he wouldn't hurt her" Bella finally spoke up "He loves her to much"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jacob was surprised to find Islaina sitting exactly where he had left her "Hey" Islaina smiled as she stood up "I went back to the Villa and got you some more clothes" she extended her arm and Jacob took the clothes that were draped across it.

"Thanks" he smiled as he slipped on a pair of cut off denim jean/shorts and a white t-shirt "You could have waited at the Villa"

Islaina shook her head "No, it seemed too quiet without you" Islaina replied as she moved closer to Jacob.

"I'm sorry about before I shouldn't have gone off like that and left you by yourself" Jacob apologised as he rested his hands on Islaina's hips.

"It's ok" Islaina grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I guess we could call this our first argument as a married couple" she teased.

"Yeah and you know what they say the best bit about arguing is" Jacob replied "Making up after"

"Argh" Islaina squealed excitedly as Jacob picked Islaina up off her feet and sat her on a rock before kissing her passionately.

**Ok so I didn't get one single review for my last chapter, I would really like to see more for this one. So please if you have read the chapter please review and let me know what you think, it's your reviews that keep me writing, so please don't let me down.**

**Here are a few spoilers of what's to come-**

**Alice is still spooked by her vision of Islaina being in the way of a phasing Jacob, but is it really Jacob or will Islaina be caught in the crossfire of another werewolf phasing?**

**Islaina is found burning up and barely conscious, what is causing it?**

**Why are the Cullen's so worried about the Volturi paying a visit?**


	9. Going Home?

Islaina and Jacob felt extremely deflated to be back at home after such a fantastic honeymoon. Islaina had decided that she would live with Jacob and Billy when they got back. Mainly because the Cullen's house was overcrowded, and she had a feeling Jacob wouldn't feel comfortable in a house full of 'blood suckers' as he called them.

Billy came outside in his wheelchair to greet the newlyweds. He smiled when he saw how happy they looked "Hello Mr and Mrs Black" Billy beamed.

"Hello father-in-law" Islaina giggled as she bent down to kiss Billy's cheek. As Islaina walked towards the door she squealed as she felt Jacob scoop her up "Jake what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Its tradition baby" Jacob smiled as he carried her into the house "I've got a surprise for you" he added.

"What" Islaina frowned as she watched Billy and Jacob share a glance.

"Follow me" Jacob grinned as he took Islaina hand and led her towards his bedroom. Islaina gasped as she watched Jacob swing the door open to reveal the newly decorated bedroom. I wasn't the same grey and blue colours she remembered. It had now been painted in a tasteful cream with dark wood furniture and a brand new double bed "Do you like it?" Jacob asked when he noticed Islaina's expression.

"Oh my god yes its beautiful" she giggled excitedly as she walked into it "Oh wow baby you did good"

""Well actually Bella and Alice did most of it" Billy interrupted "They wanted it to be nice when you got home"

"Thank you" Islaina smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Speaking of the Cullen's I promised I would take you straight over when we got home" Jacob quickly interrupted.

Islaina and Jacob headed outside to the car and Jacob drove them towards the Cullen's house.

x-x-x

"Here she is" Carlisle smiled as he came outside to greet his daughter.

"Hey daddy" Islaina grinned as she hugged her dad and then her mum who was following Carlisle.

"Well do you like it?" Alice came from out of nowhere.

"Oh my god yes" Islaina replied as she looked at Alice and then towards Bella who was now following Edward.

"Told you she'd love it" Alice winked at Jacob. Jacob smiled as he watched Islaina reunite with all her family. Seeing her happy always made him happy.

Esme led Islaina inside the house, she was eager to hear all about the honeymoon. Jacob followed Carlisle and Edward.

Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Jacob and Islaina were all now sat in the lounge "So how was it?" Alice asked interrupting the silence "Did you guys have fun?"

Jacob and Islaina shared a cheeky grin "Oh god please stop, I don't need details" Edward quickly interrupted as he read their minds. Islaina blushed instantly and Jacob just laughed, so did the rest of them.

"Er Yeah it was nice" Islaina quickly spoke "It was so peaceful"

"Oh I'm so glad you enjoyed it" Esme said softly. As Islaina spoke with her family she suddenly realised some of them were still missing.

"Where are Emmet, Jasper and Rose?" Islaina wondered.

"Erm they've er…" Esme tried to make up an excuse.

"Hunting" Carlisle interrupted.

"Hunting?" Islaina repeated suspiciously.

"Yes, they won't be long" Alice quickly replied "So which parts of your new room are your favourite?"

Islaina frowned as she glanced over at Jacob, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew the Cullen's well enough to know when she was being lied too.

x-x-x

Islaina and Jacob waited for Jasper, Emmet and Rose to get back, Rose was her usual cheerful self as she walked into the lounge "God you can smell dog before you even get inside the house" Rose snarled at Jacob.

"Rose Please" Islaina scolded as she approached her newly arrived siblings.

"Hey beautiful girl" Emmet smiled as he hugged Islaina tightly and lifter her off the ground for a few moments, Jasper also hugged her.

"Alright I'm sorry" Rose apologised "Now give me a hug" she added with a smile "God I've missed you"

"Me too" Islaina grinned

"Hey babe I hate to break up the happy reunion but we need to get back. We promised my dad we would be at the party later" Jacob reminded Islaina.

"Oh I see he is dominating you already, be careful Izzy he might think you are one of his pack" Rose frowned disapprovingly.

"Rose I won't tell you again" Islaina answered "Behave yourself. Jacob is my husband now and he deserves to be treated with respect"

"Ok fine, I promise no more wolf jokes" Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"Right we'd better go" Islaina smiled, she felt a little strange leaving her home to go back with Jacob "I'll come back and see you all again soon ok?"

"Of course" Carlisle quickly stood when Islaina did "This is always going to be your home Islaina, even if you are married now" he smiled as he pulled her closer for a hug.

"I love you" Esme said as she hugged Islaina after Carlisle.

"I love you too" Islaina replied before gently pulling away and being caught in a group hug by her siblings.

As Jacob and Islaina got in the car, Jacob noticed the tears in Islaina's eyes "Are you ok?" he asked as he took his hand off the steering wheel and gripped Islaina's hand tightly.

"Yes I'm fine" Islaina replied as she wiped the tears with the palm of her hand "It just feels a little strange"

"As long as that is all it is" Jacob nodded and kissed Islaina's hand causing Islaina to giggle.

x-x-x

After Islaina and Jacob got back home, Jacob took Billy out to get some food for the 'party' later. It wasn't actually a party it was more people sitting around a camp fire listening to stories of the Quileute tribes. No –one from outside the tribe came to these events. Well except for Bella Swan and now Islaina.

Islaina was busy preparing some food for the bbq, when she felt a rush of heat overwhelm her entire body, she couldn't move and could hardly breathe. It was almost like Islaina was standing right next to an explosion, the heat was fierce. Islaina dropped the knife that was in her hand before falling to the ground with a thud, suddenly everything went dark.

x-x-x

Jacob and Billy had just pulled up; Jacob was carrying the food inside the house. Billy followed him in his wheel chair "Izzy we're back" Jacob called as he walked through the front door and headed straight for the kitchen "Oh god Izzy" Jacob called frantically when he saw his wife lying motionless on the ground. As he put his hand on her face he pulled it away quickly. He was used to feeling this hot but he had never felt this kind of heat coming from Islaina before.

"Izzy" Jacob said as he gently shook Islaina's shoulders "Baby can you hear me" he added this time causing Islaina to wake up.

"What happened?" she gasped as she tried to stand up, she quickly put her hand on her head "OW" she winced.

"Come on you need to lie down" Jacob said as he picked Islaina up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"I'll call Carlisle" Billy suggested as he disappeared out of the kitchen and into the lounge to make the phone call, Billy didn't even need to call Carlisle, because the phone was already ringing "Hello" Billy said cautiously as he answered the phone.

"Hello Billy is she alright?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"Erm she's burning up" Billy replied "I think you should come over"

"I'm on my way now, Alice told me. I'll be there soon" Carlisle said before hanging up.

Billy quickly wheeled himself in the bedroom "Jacob Carlisle's already on his way, how is she?" he asked as he looked at Islaina who was now shivering on the bed.

Jacob didn't answer he just had his hand resting on Islaina's face "Its ok baby, you're dad is on his way"

**So what do you think could be wrong with Islaina? Please review and let me know what you think, if I get some reviews I will update the next chapter more quickly. **

**Also thank you too xSyNyStErX for your review, its nice to know this story is still being read x**


	10. Shocks

Jacob was sat in the bedroom with Islaina; she was still shivering but felt red hot to the touch. It had been 10 minutes since Billy's conversation with Carlisle. Billy came into the room to see how Islaina was.

Suddenly Jacob and Billy heard tyres screeching to a halt outside, Carlisle came rushing into the house followed by Esme "Islaina" Carlisle said as he crouched down beside his daughter.

"Oh my gosh" Esme gasped as she watched Islaina shivering "Is she cold?"

"No she's burning up" Carlisle replied as he pulled the covers off Islaina "Izzy can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Here" Islaina gasped as she pointed to her head and then to her stomach "And here"

"Ok" Carlisle whispered as he gently pressed on Islaina's stomach, Jacob noticed Carlisle's shocked expression instantly.

"What…What is it what's wrong?" Jacob asked frantically as he gripped tightly onto Islaina's hand.

"Islaina's pregnant" Carlisle said simply causing Jacob's eyes to widen and Esme's jaw to drop.

"Pregnant?" Jacob repeated "How? Is it even possible?"

"Yes I think so, look I am going to need to get her back to our house to do some more tests, we need to find out what is going on and what it means" Carlisle explained.

Jacob just nodded, he couldn't speak he had no idea how this was happening or if it was even possible, as he looked down he noticed the terrified look on Islaina's face "Hey don't worry it'll be ok" Jacob said as he gently brushed his lips across Islaina's knuckles.

x-x-x

The Cullen siblings gathered at the front door as they watched Jacob carrying Islaina inside the house "What have you done to her?" Rosalie snapped harshly.

"You can't be serious" Edward frowned as he looked straight at Jacob, causing Bella and the rest of the Cullen's to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Emmet interrupted when he saw Alice's face drop.

"Some space to move please" Carlisle frowned as he pushed past them and directed Jacob into a spare room "Lay her down here please"

"What the hell is going on?" Rose frowned as she glance quickly and Edward and then Alice.

"Alice" Jasper spoke calmly as he rested his hands on Alice's shoulders and look straight into her eyes.

"She's pregnant" Alice whispered.

"Say that again" Rosalie said as she walked closer to Alice.

"That's why we brought her back here, you father wanted to find out what it all meant" Esme finally spoke.

x-x-x

Islaina had finally started to feel better after being given something by Carlisle to lower her temperature "How are you feeling now?" Carlisle asked in his usual gentle tone.

"Better" Islaina nodded as she looked at Jacob "What's going on?" she wondered.

"Well Islaina, you are definitely pregnant" Carlisle sighed.

"So what does this mean, is it dangerous?" Jacob asked nervously "Will she be ok?"

"I don't know, we will have to do some research" Carlisle replied.

"Research what the hell does that mean?" Jacob snapped causing Islaina to frown at him.

"Jacob" she scolded.

"We need to find out what this is, and if this has ever happened before" Carlisle explained "It's important we find out how to deal with this thing"

"Baby" Islaina correct quickly "It's not a thing it's a baby"

x-x-x

Later that night Islaina had agreed to going to the party with Jacob even though she still didn't feel one hundred percent.

"We don't have to do this you know?" Jacob said as he gripped Islaina's hand tightly as they walked towards the fire on the beach which everyone was sat around "My dad would have understood"

"I wanted to come" Islaina frowned.

Jacob and Islaina greeted everyone before sitting on the sand next to Billy and Sam. Billy told them how the Quileute tribe first began. Islaina enjoyed hearing all the old tribal tales, although Leah's eyes constantly burning into her didn't go unnoticed.

After the party had finished Islaina had agreed to help Billy clear up while Jacob, Sam and Paul headed into the woods.

Islaina noticed Leah walking into the trees and decided this was her opportunity to confront her "Leah can I speak to you?" Islaina called as she rushed after Leah. "Leah stop I know you heard me"

Suddenly Leah stopped and turned around "What do you want, I just want to be left alone" Leah yelled angrily.

"I just want to know what it is I have done to make you hate me so much" Islaina frowned.

"You have to ask" Leah replied "Do you know how hard it was for me to be accepted by Sam and the rest of them"

"I don't understand what does that have to do with me?" Islaina asked curiously.

"It took you five minutes before you had all of them eating out of the palm of your hand, just like Emily did" Leah spat "You come here as though you are one of us, but we all know what you really are and you don't belong here"

"What's this really about Leah" Islaina frowned when she realised what was really bothering Islaina "Is this really acceptance or is it about acceptance from Sam"

"This isn't about Sam it's about you and your relationship with Jacob, you are putting us all at risk" Leah snapped.

"So this is about Jacob" Islaina finally got it "You're jealous"

"Why would I be jealous of a filthy Cullen" Leah snarled causing Islaina to react, she slapped Leah across the face causing a reaction she was not expecting.

Suddenly Leah started to phase; Leah hit Islaina with one of her front paws and sent her flying into a tree. Leah paused in wolf form for a moment before finally rushing off.

X-x-x

"Alice was moving a glass vase off the kitchen counter when she suddenly dropped it "Islaina" she gasped.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked quickly.

"We have to go to her, she's hurt?" Alice had seen the whole incident between Leah and Islaina. She hurried out of the house and was followed by her siblings; they ran straight into the trees.

"Where is she?" Esme asked as she ran close to Alice, everything rushed past them in a blur.

"She's close" Alice replied "Just around this ridge"

The Cullen's stopped dead at the sight in front of them; Islaina was bleeding heavily from her head and shoulder "Islaina" Carlisle whispered as he knelt down beside his daughter.

x-x-x

Jacob and Sam were laughing and joking when they arrived back at Billy's house. As Jacob walked through the front door he was surprised to be greeted by Bella and Edward "What's going on?" Jacob asked "Where's Izzy?" Sam stood next to Billy as he too waited for the news.

"Jake there's been an accident" Bella walked forwards to talk to Jacob, both she and Edward agreed it would be better coming from her.

"What kind of accident?" Jacob wondered "Is she alright?"

"Islaina and Leah were arguing and Leah phased" Bella explained softly "Islaina was standing really close and…"

"Please tell me she is ok?" Jacob gasped with tears in his eyes "Bella she is ok right?"

"We don't know Carlisle has taken her back to the house" Edward finally interrupted.

"Its bad Jake, it's really bad" Bella said as she leant forward to hug Jacob. Tears had now filled his eyes as he looked over Bella's shoulder at the photo of him and Islaina one their wedding day, which was stood on the top of the TV.

**Thanks for the reviews. I would love to know what you think of this chapter. And remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will update again. **


	11. Space and Time

**I am so sorry for my lack of updates on this story, I really hope you can forgive me and are still enjoying this story.**

The Cullen's had all gathered at the house by the time Jacob arrived with Bella and Edward. Rose and Emmet were stood in the lounge with Alice and Jasper "Where is she?" Jacob asked desperately as he swung the door open "Is she ok?"

"What do you think?" Rosalie snarled furiously "Of course she's not ok, she's a mess?"

"Rosalie" Edward warned "Now's not the time for this"

"Now is the perfect time" Rosalie argued "He should know what he has done"

"Rose Jacob isn't responsible for this" Bella quickly stepped forwards to defend Jacob.

"Probably not but he is the reason Izzy was arguing with Leah in the first place, if you hadn't left her alone none of this would have happened" Rosalie tunnelled all her anger towards Jacob.

"Carlisle how is she?" Jacob moved past the Cullen siblings and towards Carlisle when he saw him walk into the room.

"She's resting" Carlisle said in his usual soft tone.

"See so you can leave now dog" Rosalie spat. Jacob just looked down towards his feet and gritted his teeth trying his hardest not to retaliate.

"No he can't" Esme interrupted "Islaina is asking for you Jacob" she spoke softly as she put her hand on Jacob's arm.

Jacob nodded and followed Esme to Islaina's bedroom he took a deep breath before opening the door. He looked at Esme for encouragement, she nodded gently and gestured him to walk further into the room.

Islaina was laid on her bed; she looked as though she was asleep. Jacob walked quietly towards the bed and leant over Islaina, he could see bandages wrapped tightly around her chest and shoulders "Where's the…" Jacob asked Esme who was standing right behind him.

"She's got a cut across the top of her shoulder, but the main one is on her back. Carlisle has done his best to try and…" Esme was overwhelmed as she thought about the wound on her daughters back "He's done his best to leave minimum scars"

Jacob just nodded and swallowed back his tears, his thoughts were interrupted by a coughing sound "Hey baby" Jacob said as he watched Islaina's eyes flicker open.

"Hi" Islaina smiled groggily "Ow" she flinched as she tried to move.

"Hey don't move, it's ok" Jacob said as he sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Islaina's hands "I'm so sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry about, this isn't your fault?" Islaina smiled sweetly.

"Yeah we all know who's fault it is" Jacob snarled "I'm gonna kill Leah for this"

"No Jake" Islaina replied sharply "This wasn't really Leah's fault either"

"Are you serious?" Rosalie and Emmet were walking in to the room just in time to hear Islaina's comment "Of course it's her fault, they're all to blame. Him and his pack of mutts"

"Rose stop it" Islaina snapped "I won't let to speak to him that way"

"Izzy's right, Jacob has just as much right to be here as the rest of us" Alice interrupted as she walked in the room "Especially now"

"I'd really like some time to talk to Jake alone" Islaina said as she looked around the room at her brothers and sisters "Please"

After the room was clear Islaina patted the side of her bed so Jacob would sit down "Carlisle said you should be ok to come home tomorrow" Jacob tried to start a conversation with his wife.

"Jake I'm not going back with you" Islaina said softly causing Jacob to stare "I need to be here with my family"

"I thought I was your family" Jacob replied "Izzy what Leah did…"

"I don't want to think about that right now, and I can't go back with you tomorrow either. I'm sorry" Izzy's eyes filed with tears "I need to work out what's happening to me before I can even think about going back there"

"That's ok I will give my dad a call and I can stay here with you" Jacob smiled "We will get through this together ok, what ever this all means I won't let you be alone"

"Jacob please, I just need some space to deal with this by myself first" Islaina could see how hurt Jacob was but she knew she needed to be alone for a while "It's a lot to take in"

"What so that's it, we hit our first bump in the road and you going running back to your family" Jacob lost his cool and started yelling at Islaina "We are meant to be in this together for better, for worse remember?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Edward came rushing in "Calm down" Edward snarled as he protectively moved between Jacob and Islaina "She doesn't need this right now"

"Jacob maybe we should take a walk" Bella interrupted.

"I don't need a walk" Jacob snapped.

"No but you do need to calm down" Bella argued "Come on, we won't go far"

Bella led Jacob out of the house and into the woods leaving Edward alone with Islaina "Are you alright?" Edward asked as he sat on the edge of Islaina's bed.

"Of course I'm alright, Jacob would never hurt me" Islaina yelled angrily "I'm sorry Edward I know this isn't your fault I just…"

"Need to understand what's happening" Edward smiled "It's ok I know what's going on in there remember" Edward pointed gently to Islaina's head.

"How could I forget?" Islaina frowned "I just wish I knew what it all meant" Islaina finally admitted to her older brother "I'm so scared Edward" Islaina sobbed as Edward pulled her into a tight hug.

"It'll be ok" Edward sighed "Alice is already looking for a way out of this and Esme is ringing around "We'll work out what's going on I promise"

x-x-x

Jacob and Bella walked slowly through the trees, Jacob was dragging his feet he didn't want to think about going back inside the Cullen house just yet "Why won't she talk to me" he asked Bella who didn't have a clue how to answer.

"Maybe she's scared" Bella replied "Being a pregnant teenager is scary enough itself never mind under these circumstances"

"Do you think this is my fault?" Jacob asked honestly "You know what Leah did?"

"What?" Bella exclaimed before stopping dead "No of course not, Jake it was Leah who phased and did this not you"

"So you don't think Islaina blames me then" Jacob said as he stood in front of Bella and looked down at the ground.

"No…I just think she needs time to process all the information, I know I would" Bella smiled as he gently touched Jacob's hand "She'll come round in her own time Jake and when she does she is going to need you more than ever"

"I hope you right Bella" Jacob replied he seemed a little less sure about this fact than Bella.

**Ok I'm sorry for the lack of content in this chapter it is more of a filler chapter. I have a lot coming up in the next few chapters here is some spoilers for what's coming up-**

**Coming Soon-**

**Bella and Edward's relationship causes some unwelcome attention from the Volturi. But why are the Cullen's so worried about their arrival?**

**Leah tries to apologise to Jacob about what happens, but will she just make things worse?**

**Islaina finally gets her head around what is happening with the help of Jacob and the rest of her family.**

**Jacob and Sam come to blows when they discuss Islaina's pregnancy, will the conflict divide the pack?**


	12. Just Go

It was early morning and The Cullen's were gathered in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Islaina "She isn't going to feel like much" Esme smiled as she put a small glass jug on a tray beside a plate of pancakes.

"Do you think she slept ok?" Emmet asked curiously as he handed Esme a white rose, Esme frowned and smiled a little at Emmet "I got it from the garden, they're her favourite" Emmet explained. He watched as Esme and Rose glanced at each other "What?"

"Nothing, I think its sweet" Rose grinned as she looped her arm tight around her man.

"What's sweet" A fragile sounding voice announced from the doorway.

"Islaina, what are you doing out of bed?" Alice rushed to Islaina's side and grabbed her arm.

"I was hungry and something smelt good" Islaina smiled.

"We made you some pancakes baby" Esme smiled as she showed Islaina the tray "I was going to bring them up to you in bed"

"Yes well I'm here now" Islaina grinned as she shuffled towards the breakfast bar and took a seat, she smiled widely when Esme put the tray down in front of her and there was a white rose on the side of it. She gently picked it up and looked towards her siblings.

"It was Emmet" Jasper said quickly when Islaina's focus seemed stuck on him.

Islaina frowned and turned to Emmet with a smirk "I wanted to cheer you up" Emmet admitted. The Cullen's laughed as Islaina nodded and looked down at her plate.

Suddenly they were interrupted; Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other, before turning to face Islaina.

"He's here?" Islaina guessed as she looked out of the window and saw Jacob approaching the house from the woods.

"I'll let him in" Carlisle said as he made his way out of the kitchen

"We can give you some space if you want?" Esme said softly, she was surprised as she watched Islaina shake her head.

"Dad wait" Islaina called to a stunned Carlisle "I can't see him right now, could you tell him to leave please?"

"Are you sure?" Carlisle never thought he would hear his daughter say such a thing.

"Yeah" Islaina nodded before getting up room the breakfast bar and making her way into the lounge. Rose and Alice followed her.

Islaina slumped on the couch and started to hug one of the oversized cushions "What's the matter Izzy?" Rose asked as she sat down next to Islaina "This isn't like you"

X-x-x

Carlisle was having a hard time explaining to Jacob that Islaina didn't want to see him "Well she can tell me that herself" Jacob snarled as he tried to get inside the house.

"I'm sorry Jacob I'm not trying to keep you away" Carlisle remained calm "She doesn't want to see you right now"

"No, I need to see her. We've got things we need to talk about" Jacob snapped "IZZY, ISLAINA" he yelled through the door.

"Jacob" Esme arrived at the front door "This isn't helping; you behaving this way is only making things worse"

"How can things be any worse?" Jacob's tone calmed a little as he spoke to Esme.

"She just needs time to figure out what all this means" Esme said softly "Please Jacob, this is just upsetting her more"

"I can't just walk away…" Jacob pleaded desperately.

"And I'm not asking you too" A familiar voice pushed its way through. Jacob was stunned to see Islaina standing in front of him "Please Jake"

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob asked as he looked into Islaina's eyes "Am I not important enough to help with this"

"What" Islaina gasped "Of course you are, Jacob I love you so much"

"Then why?" Jacob asked as he walked closer to his wife. He was surprised she made no effort to walk to him; she stayed shielded behind her parents.

"I just need some space to think, please Jacob, just go" Islaina had tears in her eyes as she watched Jacob's heart break. Jacob nodded gently and turned to walk away.

"And that's it he's just going to give up" Alice frowned as she watched Jacob disappear back into the woods. She was now standing with Islaina, Carlisle and Esme at the front door.

"He's doesn't have a choice, he has to do exactly what Islaina wants. He's imprinted on her remember" Carlisle sighed as he watched Islaina walk up the stairs and vanish back inside her bedroom.

X-x-x

Bella was surprised as she came through the woods and saw Jacob just sitting on the ground not far from the Cullen house "Jake" Bella said as she approached him, she could see his tear-stained face "Is it Izzy, has something happened?" Bella was frantic.

"No Izzy's fine" Jacob replied.

"Then what are you doing out here, you should be in…" Bella was interrupted mid sentence.

"She doesn't want me there, she told me to go" Jacob explained to a stunned Bella.

X-x-x

Islaina was laid on her bed staring at the ceiling and running her hand over her stomach, the knocking at her door made her jump a little, before she had chance to speak Esmé walked in "Only me" she said softly "Are you ok sweetie?" she smiled as she perched on the end of the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know mom" Islaina propped her head up so she could look at Esme "I don't mean to push him away but I've got no choice"

"What do you mean?" Esme frowned "Izzy talk to me"

"When you and dad told me about my birth mother and how she died…" As Islaina spoke Esme guessed what was wrong instantly.

"Oh honey these are completely different circumstances, your mother was a human carrying a vampire's child. This isn't the same thing at all" Esme moved some hair from Islaina's face.

"How do you know it won't happen to me though Mom, no-one knows what this is, or what it means…" before Islaina could continue she was interrupted by a very angry Bella bursting through the door.

"How can you do this to him? huh" Bella yelled as she stood over Islaina's bed "Jacob is in pieces out there Islaina…how can you shut him out like this?"

"I told him to go, he doesn't have to stay out there" Islaina replied.

"Yes he does, don't you get that" Bella was frustrated as well a furious now "He imprinted on you, it doesn't mater that you told him to leave. Jacob's body won't allow him to be far away from you. It's physically impossible for him to leave you completely"

"I didn't know…" Islaina was horrified she had no idea Jacob's imprinting on her went that deep "I have to go and speak to him" she shot up and was just about to rush out of her bedroom when Alice met her in the doorway.

"They're coming" Alice cried as she looked at Esme "The Volturi are coming here…"

**Firstly I want to sincerely apologise to all of my readers for my lack of updates in the last few months. **

**Unfortunately I have has some family grievances to deal with, hope you can all forgive me and will still continue to with your overwhelming support of my stories. My aim is to update all of my stories today. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter…love you all x x**


	13. I let you down

Islaina sat and watched Jacob out the window, he was slumped against a tree talking to Bella and Edward.

Jacob could see her out of the corner of his eye "So what does that mean for Izzy?" Jacob frowned "Why does she need to be out of town when he comes?"

"For her own protection" Edward replied in a slightly harsh tone "Arro doesn't know she exists, her kind is new to him" Edward tried to explain.

"He might see her as a threat, and if he finds out she is pregnant...? Bella interrupted "Carlisle thinks it's the safest...?

"Where is she?" Jacob interrupted Bella mid sentence, he was worried when he saw Islaina had gone from the window.

Edward turned quickly and rushed towards the house followed closely by Jacob, Bella couldn't keep up with there speed. She arrived afterwards, in time to see Edward closing the front door so Islaina couldn't leave. Bella assumed they had caught her mid-escape.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rose had gathered in the hallway "Talk to us Islaina" Carlisle said in his usual softer tone.

"What were you thinking?" Rose's tone was a little harsher.

"All these decisions are being made with out me, I am putting you all at risk" Islaina sobbed.

"We are just trying to protect you, we are your family Izzy, it's what we do" Esme smiled as she moved some hair from Islaina's face.

Islaina's eyes were drawn to Jacob, she had only just realised he was standing in the hall way "I am not leaving, if that's what you were going to say, you are my wife and that's my baby...I have as much right to want to protect you as everybody else here" Jacob said sternly.

"I love you Islaina Black, or did you forget the reason I married you?" He added in a softer tone.

"No, I'm so sorry Jake, I should never have pushed you away" Islaina sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck "I love you too" she added as she sobbed into his shirt.

xxxxx

Even after all of Islaina's protesting, the Cullens and Jacob decided it would be best for Islaina and the baby if Jacob took her away for a few days.

"This place is incredible" Jacob gasped as he took the suitcases out of the trunk of the car, he looked around at the woodland, that surrounded the house. This place was similar to the Cullen house, but on a larger scale.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful out here" Islaina smiled as she followed Jacob to the front door.

Inside the house was equally as spectacular as outside, in the main entrance hall was a white grand piano and a spiralling stair case "Wow" Jacob was astounded.

"I'm so glad you approve Mr Black" Islaina teased causing Jacob to frown.

"Really?" Jacob grinned playfully as he scooped Islaina into his arms and started to carry her up the stairs.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Islaina giggled and squealed as he headed towards some double doors.

Through the double doors was what looked to be the master bedroom, in the centre of the room was a large four poster kingsize bed. Jacob gently laid Islaina down, before standing up and pulling his shirt off. He fell between Islaina's legs, she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxx

Carlisle, Edward and Esme were all sat in the study of the Cullen house "Do you think she has gone far enough?" Esme asked as she sat closer to Carlisle "Will she be safe?"

"Jacob loves Izzy, he would never let anybody hurt her?" Edward replied softly.

"Besides Arrow doesn't even know she exists so why would he go looking for her?" CArlisle added, causing Esme to relax.

"You're right, she is perfectly safe with Jacob" Esme smiled.

xxxxxxxx

Jacob watched Islaina curiously as she slipped on a vest top over her panties and walked out of the french doors, onto the balcony. He quickly stood up, pulled on his shorts and followed her. As he got out onto the balcony, he stopped.

Jacob could not take his eyes off the scar that now ran across Islaina's shoulders, he walked behind her and moved her hair away, before tracing it gently with his fingers "You shouldn't have this" he whispered "I should have been there"

"Don't blame yourself, it was an accident" Islaina smiled and turned to face Jacob "You didn't know it was going to happen"

"Even so I..." Jacob protested "I let you down"

"You did no such thing, if anything I let you down" Islaina put her hands on Jacob's face "I should never have pushed you away like that, I was just scared of everything that was happening"

"You don't need to be scared of anything" Jacob exhaled before kissing Islaina gently "I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you, to both of you" he added as he put his hand on Islaina's stomach.

Islaina leant forward and kissed Jacob again, she knew he meant every word he said. Never in her life had Islaina felt more safe, she had everything she wanted right in front of her and at that moment in time, she couldn't have been happier.

xxxxxxx

Esme and Carlisle were reading through some literature about werewolves "Surely there has to be something somewhere?" Esme sighed as she put down yet another useless book "Someone has to know something?"

"Maybe we are looking to the wrong source for advice" Edward interrupted from the doorway "Maybe we should try talking to the Quileutes"

"Jacob's family?" Carlisle repeated with a cautious tone, Edward nodded.

"It's not a terrible idea" Esme finally spoke "It's worth a try"

"You're right, it's not like we are falling over other options" carlisle agreed "We need to speak to Izzy, Jacob's family are more likely to help her rather than us"

Suddenly Alice rushed into the room "Esme, Carlisle" she stuttered.

"Alice what is it?" Esme asked "What did you see?"

"Izzy...I...I can't see her anymore" Alice said with tears in her eyes. Jasper was now by her side and Emmett and Rosalie were in the room.

"Is she hurt?" Esme wondered frantically "Alice...Alice!"

"I...I..." Alice tried to speak but she couldn't...

**Sorry to leave it there i wanted to end on a cliff hanger...**


End file.
